Perfect Is Not The Best Word To Describe Middle Earth
by Silverhawk39
Summary: Have you ever thought, "What would happen if a girl joined the fellowship?" or "What if Legolas had a younger sister and both of them joined the fellowship?" If you have, read and find out what I think would happen. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my character Anira.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All I felt was pain. Pain and failure. I failed my brother. I broke my promise. I couldn't let him know that I had given up, but I would be at peace. I know that Naneth would be waiting for me.

"Lego...Leg...Legolas," I whispered. "Goheno nin...Dhen iallon...dhen iallon, goheno nin..." I trailed off.

"I am here. It is okay. I am here," I heard a soft voice whisper. "There is nothing to forgive. You need not beg me. I will forgive you no matter what you do. It is okay," my older brother soothed me with a calming voice before I faded into darkness. But I knew as I passed out, that he would not. He would not know why I did it and he would not forgive me for leaving him in the world without his mother OR his sister.

Okay, as the reader you might want to know what happened. Where should I start? Oh, I will start where I was in my room on a very special day. Well, are you ready?

The morning light shone through my room. I shared a room with my older brother, Legolas. He is the crown prince of Mirkwood. Legolas is three years older than me. He now is 895 while I am 892. Let me tell yout his, my life is not the most fun. My naneth died when I was two and then, my adar shut Legolas out for at least 800 years. When he spoke to us, it was only things like "Go train" or "It was all your fault that dear Silvian died!" Legolas was the only kid friend I had. I bonded very well with my elven horse, Thalion, and my friend falcon, Herion.

"Anira! Ani! Wake up!" Legolas shoved me out of bed and I tumbled out of my queen sized bed. My golden hair framed my face on the ground as I sprawled there.

"You do realize I can HEAR!" I screamed. My icy blue eyes intently stared at my older brother as I scowled. By the way, elves and elven animals have special abilities. We are as light as a feather, we heal quicker than humans, dwarves, wizards, dragons, AND hobbits, have pointed ears, have better senses then all of the other races, are very graceful, and are immortal unless we get sick or injured.

"Okay, okay!" Lasi (Legolas) laughed. I grabbed his hands and used my feet to kick him over me and land on his back. Legolas's long golden hair got in his mouth and his ice blue eyes narrowed. he leaped up and pounced on me.

"Hey!" He yelled as I tied his ankles and hands to the four corners of his bed, two minutes later. I laughed as he struggled and nothing happened. I sauntered to my wardrobe and picked out a pair of black leggings, brown knee high boots, a white shirt, a tan thin leather belt, and a black cloak with a sapphire leaf clasp. I brushed through my waist length hair and did a traditional female elven hair style. I took one peice of hair from each side of head near my face and braided them. Then, I pulled them back and tied the two pieces of hair with a strip of black leather.

Next, I strapped my thin silver mithril (Mithril is the strongest material ever known to Middle Earth. It can cut through anything, but it will never break.) sword into its sheath and clipped it to my belt, along with my pouch of healing herbs and a water skin. I slid my sheathed mithril daggers into place in my boots and adjusted my bow and quiver full of arrows with black feathers and sharpened obsidian tips.

"Fine," I sighed, playfully. I cut the ropes that held my brother in place and smirked as he pouted childishly about it.

"Get ready! Remember you, Istuion, Rilien, Amonost and I are going to ride to Rivendell to see Uncle Elrond and attend his council!" I rolled my eyes as Legolas took so long to toss on a pair of brown pants, black boots, tan shirt, harness with his two ivory daggers, brown cloak, his quiver with white feathered and stone tipped arrows, and his polished bow. He did his hair in the warrior elven male style. Well, actually, he had taken two peices of hair from each side of his head and braided them, tying them off at the back like I had.

"You go get the other boys awake and tell them to get ready while I look at the map," I ordered. He rushed off to do so and I studied the map and found a safe route to Rivendell. Once all of that was done, Lasi and I raced to the stables.

"Hey, Thalion. I am going to groom and wash you up for a long ride," I stepped into the stall and found Herion in the stall with Thalion. I washed, dryed, and brushed Thalion in only five minutes and 53 seconds. I leaped up onto Thalion bareback, like I always rode any horse. Gripping a few chunks of Thalion's silky black mane, Thalion jumped the stall door. Herion's grey and white feathers shimmered in the morning sun as he soared onto his perch on my shoulder. Thalion reared and his muscles rippled under the smooth black coat.

"Lasi! Istuin! Rilien! Amonost! Get over here!" I screamed, then I winced because I had shouted so loud. Istuin walked in on Calanon, who was a brown stallion. Rilien and Anonost rode Adan, a black and white pinto, and Nearwen, a grey mare. Lasi galloped in ahead of them on Melda, a white mare.

"Ready?" I asked the boys. They nodded and I nudged Thalion into a gallop. We traveled for three whole days. On the way, we stopped to see Grandma (Galadriel) and Grandpa (Celeborn). Galadriel and Celeborn are our great-aunt and great-uncle, but it is just easier if we call them Grandma and Grandpa. Celebrain is their daughter, who married Uncle Elrond.

When we arrived in Rivendell, the dwarves and a man named Boromir, who was from Gondor, were already there.

"Dismount!" Lasi called as we arrived in the courtyard. The boys slid off of their exhausted horses as I leaped from Thalion's back. Thalion, Herion, and I went for long rides like that all the time, so it wasn't too tiring for us.

"ANI!" Arwen laughed as I raced to my female 894 year old cousin. All of the kids that Celebrain gave birth to had ebony hair, brown eyes, and pale skin that matched the shade Lasi and I had. By the way, when I said all I meant Dan (Elladan), Ro (Elrohir), and Arwen. Ro and Dan are the annoying 896 year old male cousins we have. I embraced Arwen, breathing in her familiar rose petal scent.

"No offence, Ani, but you stink," I heard Ro snicker. I flashed a warning to him and he tossed it away. I snarled and lept at Ro with narrowed eyes. I tackled him to the ground and found Dan trying to pry me off. Soon enough, I had both boys gagged and tied in front of me.

"Bravo! That is a new record! 23 seconds!" Lasi laughed. The other boys from Mirkwood gaped at me as I dusted my hands off.

"Bye. I am going to bathe and then, go see hi to Estel. Oh, yeah. When you help untie them, can you remind them that only a pe-channas would mess with me?" I waved to Arwen, who was just smiling at the other boys and telling them that it was normal for that to happen. I raced to my room that I have in the reserved area for family. My room there consisted of a four poster queen sized bed in a corner with a sky blue comforter and black silk pillows. A white ceramic bath tub sat near my bed and my wardrobe stood directly next to the end of my bed.

About 15 minutes later, I had washed my hair, body and face, dryed off and dressed like I had three days ago, but the clothes were clean. I did my hair in the same traditional female elven hair style that I always do.

I found Aragorn in a hall reading. The man named Boromir was looking at Narsil, the blade that Aragorn's ancestor used to cut the ring from Sauron's hand. Boromir felt the tip of the blade and when it was sharp, he dropped the piece of blade and left. Estel (Aragorn) walked over and I followed my adopted cousin and helped him pick it up. When Arwen came over, I left and stayed in Thalion's stall with Herion until the council started.

Notes:

Goheno nin: Forgive me

Dhen iallon: I beg of you

Pe-channas: Idiot


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After pulling the hood of my cloak up, I strode into the room with Lasi at my side. My cloak billowed behind me as I surveyed the courtyard. Uncle stood in the middle and I was aware of Estel in one corner. I settled next to Estel and Lasi sat next to me.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate–this one doom," Elrond stared at all of us. He gestured to Frodo, the one who brought the ring to Rivendell. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo," He commanded. Frodo stood and placed the ring on the pedestal where Uncle gestured.

"So it is true…" Boromir whispered.

"The doom of men," Someone else murmured.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Boromir stood and paced around. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him!" He encouraged.

"You can not wield it. No one can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Aragorn stared straight at Boromir, answering truthfully.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir snarled at Aragorn.

"That is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn! You owe him your allegiance," Legolas jumped up.

"Aragorn...This...This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir looked stunned and surprised.

"You owe him your allegiance," I icily answered as I stood.

"Havo dad, Legolas. Anira, havo dad," Aragorn calmly, looked at me as he saw a flicker of a flame behind my back. I was clenching my fist and it burst into flame, but the flame didn't hurt me.

"Oh, and who are you, cloaked one?" Boromir spat. This time, not only did Aragorn and Lasi bristle up, the other three boys from Mirkwood stood on edge.

"I am very sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Anira," I answered staring straight into his eyes, challenging him.

"Anira? Isn't that a girl's name and Anira who?" Boromir questioned.

"My full name is Princess Anira of Mirkwood, the wielder of fire and the shadow warrior," I pushed my back my hood holding my hand out that had a flame in my palm. My eyes had flames lit in them, but my face was serene.

"Anira, havo dad. That is enough," Lasi whispered in my ears. I closed my open hand and the flame flickered out. I sat back in my seat and watched the others reactions. Gandalf, the boys from Mirkwood, Uncle, Frodo (Gandalf took me sometimes to teach my with my powers and would stop by to say hi in the Shire), Aragorn and Lasi were not fazed that I had fire powers.

Frodo shyly waved at me and smiled when I grinned back at him. The rest of the council time was more interesting because people didn't question me again. When Uncle waited for a volunteer to take the ring, Lasi grew tired of the silence and stood.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Lasi had an edge to his voice that was like a sharp dagger edge. The quiet disappeared after that and everyone sprung up. I got up and found Frodo with my eyes. He made eye contact. His eyes gave off the message that he was going to volunteer and was asking my opinion. I nodded and he spoke up.

"I will take the ring...I will take the ring," Frodo stepped forward. Everyone quieted down and all eyes fell on Frodo.

"I will take the ring. Though I do not know the way," Frodo's eyes lingered on me as he glanced around at all of us.

"By day or not, by life or death, I will help you as much as I can with this tedious task," I saw happiness pass over his eyes as I came forth to help him.

Gandalf strided to Frodo and pledged, "I will help you carry this burden as long as it is yours to bear. " He stood behind Frodo and placed a hand on his shoulder. Uncle stared me in the eyes and I think he understood, but he still did not like that his niece was going to go straight to danger.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," Aragorn rose from his seat and then, knelt in front of Frodo and swore. "You have my sword."I caught Aragorn's eyes and they were filled with regret that Arwen would worry as he came to stand next to me.

"You carry the fate of all of us, little one. if this is indeed the will of the council, Gondor will see it be done," Boromir approached Frodo and then, stood next to Gandalf. Legolas looked at me and knew he couldn't let his baby sister go alone.

"And you have my bow," Legolas strode over and I felt his hand wrap around mine. "I mean, I can't leave my poor little sister all alone," Legolas mocked and I punched him lightly on the arm.

"And my axe," The gruff dwarf, Gimli, looked at my hand in his and widened his eyes in question. I held my hand out and it burst into flame. He backed away after that. I vaguely remember much after that because I was really tired and decided to focus on staying awake rather than listening to what Uncle had to say. But I do know that my other three hobbit friends were to come with us on the quest. I remember my eyelids feeling very heavy after that and going to the garden where I sat in a tree.

"Shhh," I cracked open my eyes and saw Lasi climb the tree and being cradled against his chest.

"Thank you," I muttered before falling asleep again.

"Good morning, milady," I heard someone walk in and pull the curtains away from the window. I pulled my eyelids up and sat up. Bright light filled the room with a happy feeling.

"Oh! Hi, Jessica! How are you?" I yawned.

"Hello, your majesty. I am very well. I have prepared a bath for you and if you wish will help you bathe," Jess (Jessica) offered. I smiled and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"That would be much appreciated. When is the fellowship setting out?" I asked, throwing the covers off and climbing out of bed. Jess helped me wash my hair and braid it into the elven warrior style. I dressed in the black leggings, a pair of tan lady riding boots, a white shirt, my dark red cloak with the amber leaf brooch, and my belt with my supplies. I slid my daggers into place, sheathed my sword, and adjusted my quiver and bow on my back.

"Milady, are you going to be joining the fellowship?" Jess asked. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Princess Anira, this brought me luck when I needed it and I thought it might help you as well," Jess took a beautiful mithril necklace out of the pocket on her dress. The necklace had a silver chain and a emerald teardrop pendant hung on the thin chain.

"Thank you, Jess," I looked her in the eye and she fuzzed as tears pricked my eyes. She moved my hair to the side and clasped the necklace.

"Oh, I just remembered! I wanted to bring this for you to thank you for helping me last time I came. So, I thought that if you would accept, I would like to give you this. It was one of Mother's old rings that she gave to me and I never wear rings. It has so much value that if you get married and settle down, it has enough value that you could buy at least thirty acres and build a mansion," I handed Jess a navy blue velvet box.

"Oh, your majesty, I can not take this," Jess handed it back.

"I knew you would say that. So, as Princess Anira of Mirkwood, I command you to take this ring and do whatever you would like with it," I sighed and rolled my eyes. I opened the box and took out the sparkling ring had a sapphire rose on it and the band was gold mithril.

"The box itself is about everything you have made in your entire life," I smiled and hugged Jess.

"Well, thank you, milady," Jess curtsied low and I shook my head.

"No thank you, Jess. Thank you for being one of the best friends I ever had," I used my invisable skirt and curtsied deeply.

"Well, as precious as this moment is, we need to go, lass," Gimli walked in. I hugged Jess one last time and walked out of the room and found everyone else.

"Are we going to be walking there?" I asked. He nodded and then, raced up and found Frodo.

"Hey, Anira. Which way is Mordor?" Frodo whispered to me.

I smiled and whispered back, "Left." Then, Frodo gave me a quick hug with a quick thanks for coming before he went to find his friends. I sighed and watched as such a young one had so much joy even though the fate of all the world was in his hands.

About an hour later, I was about frozen solid. We took the Path of Caradhras and as you know, I have the power of fire. But you didn't know that I can die from the cold very easily.

Everyone trudged up the mountain. Legolas and I hopped on the snow, not affected it at all. I shivered and I was so cold that I was in pain, but could I show it? No.

"Hey, Ani. Are you okay?" Merry stared at me. I shivered and warmly smiled at him.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking," I took a deep breath and tromped on top of the snow. I felt like I was turning to ice and my skin was turning paler by the minute.

"Are you sure?" Merry asked. I nodded as Lasi leaped in top of the snow and shouted:

"There is a fell voice in the air!" He hollered.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain!" Gandalf yelled at us. My eyes widened and I started to shiver even more. A strike of lightning struck the snow above us and snow came tumbling down.

"Oh, no…" I thought. That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

Notes:

Havo dad: Sit down


End file.
